The Drakes and Drugs
by Madame.Drake
Summary: Lucy's off the rails. Smoking, drinking and partying is all she seems to care about and it doesn't help that she always manages to get into some form of trouble. Can Nicholas abandon Solange long enough to help Lucy? Or is he going to have to put his trust in someone outside of the vampire world?
1. Prologue

_**Don't kill my high,**_

_**Because you're so low**_

_**-Unknown**_

**Prologue – Cigarettes and Julian Peters**

**Lucy POV**

I took a long slow drag from my cigarette. It may have burnt the back of my throat slightly, but it did wonders for the rest of my body. Relief went through my body in waves and I instantly felt my limbs relax.

Sadly, the peace and quiet of the school parking lot was cut out as the bell rung, signaling the end of the day. I was leant up against the wall of the school gym, where most of the snotty rich kids parked their cars.

Dropping my cigarette to the snow covered ground I used the heel of my boots to put it out. At that moment the majority of the student body came flooding out of the main building. Many of them started to walk home, while a few of them hung back to talk to others or went to their cars.

All of the cheerleaders planted themselves on the hood of an expensive looking car and proceeded to look like absolute slags. The jocks immediately went to 'talk' to them and perhaps sneak a peek down their shirts (as if you couldn't already see their boobs practically dangling out). Who the hell dresses like that in the middle of bloody winter?

"Luce?" A familiar voice asked from beside me. I'd been so caught up in watching the cheerleaders all but strip in the middle of the parking lot I hadn't realized that Satan's right-hand man had appeared next to me.

"What the hell do you want, Julian?" I spat, more venomously than I probably should have. In my defense when you catch your boyfriend sucking another girl's face off and his hands wandering up said girl's skirt you tend to get a bit pissy.

"I just wanted to… talk." It came out as more of a question than an answer, which was rather odd for Julian. I glanced up at him for the first time to be met with dark rings under his pale green eyes and his blonde hair was in an absolute mess.

"You look like shit." Unexpectedly it looked like it hurt him when the comment slipped out of my mouth. "What do you want?" I asked, the bitterness in my question showing.

"I just wanted to know… What's going on with you?" He asked after a terribly long silence. His green eyes looked at me almost pleadingly, but I just scoffed at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Peters?" He winced as I used his last name. "I'm fine." I snapped, probably proving his point more than it already was.

"No you're not, Lucy." He shot back. "You're bitchier and more short tempered than usual."

"Have you just come over here to insult me, Julian? If you have you can just shove it up y-" He cut me off mid-threat.

"See, Lucy? You've been snapping at everyone lately." I remained silent, because it was true and I couldn't think of a witty enough comeback. "You've also dyed your hair ridiculously," He pointed out my now black hair with velvet red on the tips of it, which I'd grown out past my shoulders. "You haven't worn a single spot of colour in the last three weeks," I instinctively glanced down at my clothing, which consisted of high-heeled boots, black skinny jeans, a bandeau and a leather jacket. As much as I hated to admit it I looked like a teensy bit like a hooker (I was almost as bad as the cheerleaders. Almost.). "And don't think this is the first time I've seen you smoking." He snapped frustratingly.

"So not only are you overly perverted, but you also crazy ass stalker." I countered. "I'll be sure to tell Chelsea that or was it Hannah this week? Oh, right you screwed her on Tuesday and then you did… Tammy, right?" Sarcasm dripped from my voice as I listed the girls I'd seen him with this week. Julian looked flustered at first, but seemed to calm himself down. "Why do you even care?"

"You know what? Forget it." He spat, before turning his back to me and storming over to whom ever the hell he was sleeping with. I watched him leave with a leggy brunette, who I recognized as Cara from Science. His car was gone in a flash along with the rest of them, leaving me in a deserted and snow covered parking lot.

It had been like this almost everyday since the start of the month (minus the Julian bullshit). I'd skip the last few classes and sit around the school smoking whatever I could get out of the druggies that hung around the parking lot. Unluckily for me, they'd left school early today to catch some rock concert in the next town over or some shit. So, I was stuck with the three cigarettes left over from yesterday.

As I lit up my third and final cigarette I thought of the first thing that came to mind.

The Drakes.

After Solange had 'declared' herself Queen the rest of the Drakes had gone into hiding (kind of). Basically it consisted of them sitting on their asses all day at home and being completely useless. Meanwhile, Madame Veronique had retreated back to her peaceful castle in the middle of a declaration of war. Lovely.

Helios-Ra Academy was temporarily closed and all students were send home and if their homes weren't far enough from Violet Hill they were sent to some remote place to study, until it was safe to come back. Hunter was staying with Kieran on Hart's request, but I think it has more to do with the fact that Quinn got down on his knees begged Hart to let her stay. That's how I like to imagine it anyway.

Isabeau and the Hounds were still at the Blood Moon Camp, but were keeping a low profile according to Logan. Solange was still acting like an insane bitch, but nobody had heard much about her lately.

Then there's Nick. Apparently he was acting like Solange's lapdog and would do anything she wanted to do. This worried me. A lot. The last time I saw Solange and Nick they could barely stand within a twenty-foot radius without putting a stake through the others heart and now they're besties. Obviously something was very wrong.

I hadn't spoken to Nicholas since the night he went to the dark side. Could you really blame? My boyfriend bit me and then took after his psychotic sister. Can we all just agree that my taste in men is absolutely horrid?

As for me? Well, the Drakes and associates (aka: Kieran) refuse to see me in person, because they don't want to put me in 'danger'. My hippie parents are perfectly fine with me smoking and drinking at all hours (they claim it's the way of life). I was kicked out of Helios-Ra, because apparently vampire-hunting parents don't like their vampire-hunting children associating with someone who actually knows a vampire and isn't planning their demise. So, here I am in a (more than I'd like to admit it) skimpy outfit, sitting on the hood of my shitty car, smoking my only cigarette, it's well below 5 degrees Celsius and I'm pretty sure I've just frozen my assets off.

Fuck this shit I'm going to go get drunk.

**A/N: This is story going to be rather different from my others and is a dark fic (rating will probably change). Yeah… Lucy's a complete bitch, but it'll explain why later.**

**Imagine Julian as Austin Butler.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't do drugs. I am drugs.**_

_**-**__**Salvador Dali**_

**Chapter One – Marijuana and Murderers **

**Lucy POV**

The fairy lights in the trees were gorgeous at this time of night. It was a shame that I too drunk off my ass to notice as I stumbled past them. I had somehow managed to get from a sweaty club to the middle of a Park.

Everything was blurry and there was an extremely strong burning sensation at the back of my throat from having one too many shots of vodka. Which was very sad considering I'd only had one, before practically chocking on it and then deciding to just go with strong beer for the rest of the night.

Six hours later and a bit too much groping from frat boys, there I was lying in the middle of a snow-covered Violet Hill Park freezing my bum off. I thought it would be poetic to go out to somewhere quiet and rethink my whole life. Little did I know how far away a park was and how boring it would be.

After lighting a cigarette that I'd snagged from one of the waiters, I glanced across the park as I heard the engine of a car die. The driver's door open and a head of blonde hair popped out. As the blonde started to make its way towards me, my instincts and whatever was in that cigarette told me to run.

So, I swiftly (read: very slowly) got up from the grass and ran like hell into the sea of trees nearby. I made it about ten feet before tripping over a root in the ground and slamming head first into a tree.

"Bloody hell Lucy…" Someone muttered from behind me. I recognized the voice instantly and suddenly felt like a complete idiot. "Why are you running away from me?" Hunter said as she bent down to examine my probably bruised and bleeding face. Stupid tree.

"I thought you were Julian… or a murderer." I replied. She ignored my answer and pulled baby wipes from one of the pockets on her cargo pants. Is it just me or does anyone else find her preparation for everything fucking annoying?

"Okay and why exactly are you in the park at 1 in the morning dressed like a stripper?" Hunter sassed with a raised eyebrow as she cleaned up my face.

"I like nature." I replied, wincing slightly when Hunter dabbed my nose and ignoring the last few words of her question.

"Lucy you smell of alcohol and… marijuana." She growled as she stopped tending to my wounds and pulled the left over cigarettes from my bandeau. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Err… They're prescription…" I grumbled as I attempted to snatch them back of her, but failed miserably probably due to the alcohol and newly discovered drugs in my system. Hunter looked at me in disbelief, before pocketing the cigarettes.

After Hunter helped (more like carried) me back to the car she just sat in the drivers seat for a while and looked out over the windshield. My mouth opened to say something, but she cut me off.

"The Drakes wanted to know how you were doing." She stated, still not meeting my eyes. "And if you don't want me to tell them about this you're going to explain to me why."

"Why what?" I snapped. The alcohol's effectiveness was wearing off and nothing seemed so distant and blurred anymore.

"Lucy Helios-Ra has eyes everywhere. Do you think I was just going to let you run off after you got kicked out and Nicho…" She trailed off mid-sentence and I just glared at her.

"Fine. Do you really want to know why I'm doing this?" I growled. "I'm doing this, because I was kicked out of a vampire-hunting school, the family I've known since I was a kid is ignoring me, my best friend has gone insane, my parents don't care and I'm pretty sure me and my boyfriend are officially broken up." I snapped at her and then proceeded to look down at my shoes in embarrassment.

"Luce do you want me to drive you home?" She asked gently after a few more minutes. I glanced up at her and shook my head with a sniffle. "You could come to Kieran's if you want." She suggested.

I half nodded before leaning my face against the window and silently sobbed, hoping Hunter wouldn't notice. I ached everywhere and the only person I had to blame was Nicholas.

That was the moment I decided that no matter what I was going to make Nicholas hurt just as much as I did.


End file.
